NEWS-2.5.6
= WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 2.5.5 = 2.5.6 is a bugfix release. Server / General Changes affecting players (supplied rulesets) * Disbanding a caravan-type unit with the "Disband" action (Shift-D) in a city that's building a wonder no longer contributes 100% of that unit's production cost towards the wonder. You must explicitly use the "Help Build Wonder" action (B). This change was made because this allowed rules to be bypassed -- it allowed adding shields to foreign cities' wonders. * If autoattack is enabled, cargo now preferentially attacks before its transport. * Air units could fail to return to refuel automatically and be lost, despite having enough movement points. * A spurious enemy land unit could be shown in the middle of the sea on the client if the client's player saw its transporter being sunk, in games with 'killstack' disabled. * Borders were sometimes not adjusted after tiles changed from land to water. * It was possible to launch a spaceship that was not entirely connected (in a specific way). * The server could emit assertion failures when a barbarian leader could not or did not want to move. * The server could emit assertion failures shortly after creating a new barbarian player. * The server now gives a clear error message if it fails to parse a saved game file. * After selecting a specific nation to play and then reverting to random selection, it was possible to end up with the previously selected nation anyway, due to the leader name persisting. * Removed duplicate city 'Orange' from Texan ruleset. (This was harmless.) Changes affecting other rulesets / modders * Remove init_government from the Lycian nation. This prevented using the standard nation set nationlist.ruleset in a ruleset not containing a 'Despotism' government type. * Extra sanity checking when loading rulesets. Changes affecting server operators * When reducing command permissions (cmdlevel) on game start to 'basic' for connected players, new connections after game start still got 'ctrl' permissions. General * A tiny optimization for speed. * Various internal changes which should only affect developers. AI * The building advisor will no longer automatically build (and hence move) 'small wonder' buildings of any kind. (Previously it only refused to move the Palace.) * The AI could send caravans toward foreign cities in the mistaken belief that (a) they could help build a wonder there, (b) this would be somehow useful. Clients * Sound is no longer disabled by default for fresh installations, unless it was not compiled in. * If a sound set with menu music was in use, a brief snatch of it would be played when quitting the client. * The 'Turn Done' button is now disabled for dead players. (It did not do anything useful.) * (Gtk3) Fix misdrawing of the scenario choosing page. * (Gtk3) Fix warnings about use of Pango font syntax seen with newer versions of Gtk. * (Gtk3) Fix various other trouble when using the newest Gtk (3.22). * (Qt) Fix constantly blinking research text the turn when the tech tree is complete. * (Qt) Added the option to show which tiles are native to a unit, as in other clients. * (Qt) Added the 'Default' option to theme selection. * (Qt) Fix artifacts on minimap: a vertical line of bright (unfogged) pixels was shown in hex topologies, and more unfogged pixels could be left after unit movement. * (Qt) Now shows any startup message set on the server with 'connectmsg'. * (Qt) Now displays information about new releases of Freeciv from the metaserver, like other clients. * (Qt) Trying to start the game very quickly after loading a savegame or scenario could fail. * (Qt) Picking a nation for another player in pregame could set that player's leader name to the client's username. * (Qt) When sending a chat message, the position in the chat history is reset to the bottom. * (Qt) Chat messages containing non-ASCII characters could be displayed incorrectly. * (Qt) Windows-specific fixes: ** Some changes that may help with failure to start this client on Windows. ** The map could fail to be drawn initially. ** Fix possible networking trouble. * (SDL) It was usually impossible to cancel a treaty. Opening the diplomacy dialog when it would have been possible would usually crash the client. * (SDL) With hex topologies, the city map was drawn over other parts of the city dialog. * (SDL) The goto/airlift dialog had a hardcoded limit to the number of cities it could display, making some inaccessible. * (SDL) Fix possible trouble when entering or leaving the main game view. * (SDL) Fix possible trouble on theme change. Theme changes are not applied until a restart. Tilesets / Art * Minor fixes to civ2civ3 wonder graphics. * An invisible fix to improve hex2t performance slightly. Help / Documentation * Documented the FREECIV_OPT client environment variable. * Miscellaneous changes to developer/ruleset docs. Translations * Updated translations: ** Complete translations: Russian. ** Incomplete translations: Finnish (100% core, 92% nations), German (100% core, 87% nations), Ukrainian (99.1% core, 79% nations). * (We're looking for a new primary maintainer for the German translation. See Translations if you can help.) Build/portability * Fix portability issues when building for 64-bit Windows. * Fix some compilation warnings on OpenBSD. * Fix use of deprecated types in the Qt client, causing warnings. * Some incomplete changes aimed at enabling compilation with tcc. * Fix generation of the configure script with the (rather old) autoconf 2.64. This would not affect building from our release tarballs. * The FREECIV_LABEL_FORCE variable is now cached between runs of 'configure'. See NEWS for older lists of changes. Category:NEWS